The Matchmaker (1986)
Plot Overview Jason offers Frankie to build a new house, only for them, but finally she tells him that they belong to their children and accepts his decision about Sable. Channing and Miles enjoy each other which bothers Monica a lot. She does not like the girl. Jeff has obviously problems to cope with the situation of not knowing if he is the father of Fallon's baby, he repeats that he will never forgive Miles for what he has done. His behavior towards Miles becomes more and more aggressive, while Miles feels very hurt since his father seems to favor Jeff and his opinion anywhere and everywhere. He complains to Jason because he favors his half-brother. Jason hands the divorce papers to Sable, she promises to give them to Cates as soon as possible. Besides, he wants Frankie to run the house from now on. Sable accepts that but already on the next occasion the sisters get into another little squabble which ends with Frankie divulging to Sable that Jason has set up a trust of $ 10.000.000 for Fallon's baby. Lucas wants Channing to keep an eye on all the Colbys, not only on Miles. She reacts very angry to it. Jason is indignant to be informed by his insurance agent about Monica’s plane crash. His daughter, who is just leaving Titania Records, tells him she isn't ready to discuss the matter with him yet. Jason asks Monica to take Garret's job as General Counsel of Colby Enterprises. She is happy to see her abilities appreciated finally and accepts. Sable shows Channing the Colby Collection and finds out that the girl is seriously interested in Miles. She encourages her son to make up his mind about her and starting a family, but Miles makes it very clear to her that this is his life and that she is supposed to stay out of it. Bliss shows quite unmistakably that she has no intention to make friends with Frankie. She has agreed to do the public relation work for her mother concerning the new dance company. When she meets the Russian guest star dancers Anna and Nikolai Rostov, she is very impressed, especially by him, but his conceited behavior spoils her fascination a bit. Miles shows Fallon an engagement ring, meant for Channing. Jeff mistakes the situation and loses his temper. He almost slips concerning the baby which makes Fallon pretty furious. Sable keeps assuring Zach that their relationship is over, but he still doesn't take it serious. He presents her the new hotel, the Excelsior he's just bought from Dominique and offers her teaching her how to use the power she will win by the divorce agreement. Miles proposes to Channing and she happily accepts. Lucas is not too pleased about losing his "spy", he tells Sable a heap of ugly lies about her. Sable tries to make Jason interfere, but he refuses. So Sable decides to fly with Lucas to Las Vegas in order to prevent the wedding. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Kevin McCarthy ... Lucas Carter Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On October 9, 1986 ABC aired a live coverage of the "MLB NLCS" (baseball). * This is the least-watched episode of The Colbys ''series. Production details * Shooting Dates: From August 8, 1986 to August 18, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Griffith Park (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene: Jason calls his architect. Quotes * '''Sable Colby': Well how appropriate, enough flowers for a funeral. Zach Powers: No one died, Sabella. Sable Colby: You and I did, Zach, our relationship. * Francesca Langdon: Bliss, you've been avoiding me. I understand that, but we are going to be living under the same roof. It would be a lot easier if we could be friends. Bliss Colby: I don't think that can happen. Francesca Langdon: I didn't cause the split between your mother and father. There were problems long before. Bliss Colby: Problems are part of a marriage, I'm told. If it weren't for you, they'd still be together, working them out. * Sacha Malenkov: Young lady, we do not applaud mediocrity. Not in the Soviet Union. * Jeff Colby: One rape was too many. Miles Colby: Rape? Jeff Colby: She told me. Miles Colby: That wasn't rape, we were married. Jeff Colby: You're an animal. Miles Colby: Well, what does that make you, the great white hunter? * Channing Carter: [Riding a large merry go round] You reserved all this just for the two of us? Miles Colby: I wanted to make sure I got my favorite horse.